Sebastian's Secret
by The Real Rina
Summary: Snake is finding that his new master, Black, is extremely naggy. He doesn't like it at the mansion, but he has to stay there if he wants to see his friends. Because he WILL see his friends again, right? And besides that, why is Black always getting so close to Snake? Why does he get so nervous around him? Snake has never been more confused in his life. SnakexSebastian
1. Chapter 1

"Snake! Go clean up the broken vase!"

"Snake! Straighten up and properly show our guests to the parlor!"

"Snake! Where are those books that the young Master ordered?"

"Snake! Your little friends are tripping our fellow servants! Take better care of them!"

Snake, Snake, Snake! The scaled man was getting tired of hearing his name so much. It was nice that he was being addressed as a normal person now, instead of receiving the usual terrified looks, but he was getting irritated. It wasn't fair how Black pushed him around so much, even if he _was_ new to everything. In his old way of life, he barely took care of himself, and now he was expected to take care of others?

Not that he was complaining or anything. He _had_ been saved from the little circus act that he was in, but he still wanted to go back and visit his friends. Not like he talked to them much; he wasn't a very friendly person. But he still wanted to see them every now and then. I mean, they _were_ people he had grown up with, so naturally, he'd grown quite attached to them.

But every time Snake worked up the courage to ask Black, the butler somehow managed to get away, giving Snake more tasks to be done before he could even get a word out. He didn't like it, but he could never disobey his superiors. He wasn't used to talking, since the only thing he ever had to do in his life, was put on a show in front of an audience. Now though, he had to converse with eccentric Englishmen that couldn't manage to hide their obvious fear of Snake and his scaled skin. He wasn't completely covered in scales, so he didn't see what the big deal was about.

Sometimes, he thought of just simply running away. There was nothing to stop him if he just slipped out into the forest while he was tending to the shrubbery behind the mansion. Besides, his friends could scout out the area around him for any dangers, and could help him find food. The only kink in the solution was that Snake wouldn't be able to last out there for long.

He couldn't remember much from his childhood, but his earliest memory was of when he was around five or six, he was camping out in the woods with his friends, living off of dead mice and berries. He wandered for weeks before coming across a big clearing, with a few trailers scattered about. There, he had met the crew in the circus. If he had arrived a few days later, he would've missed the moving group completely, since they were packing to move to a different location. He was very lucky. Any much longer, he would've died from starvation and exhaustion.

Anyways, it's not like Snake would have any other place to go. Everyone was scared of the strange man, what with his snake friends always coiling around him and his scaled skin. No one would take him in. So he stayed with Black and Smile, knowing he had no other option. He knew he should be grateful to them. The young boy didn't _have_ to bring him home. But he chose to provide a roof over Snake's head, along with warm food and clean water, with the small price of doing a little bit of housework. It should've felt like a miracle to him. So why was he getting so annoyed?

"Snake! I thought I told you go help Bard prepare today's dinner! What are you doing, just standing there?" Black yelled from across the room, startling the new butler.

"_How annoying. You sure we can't poison him?"_ Wilde hissed in Snake's ear.

"You already tried to, but that didn't work, remember?" Snake reminded the snake that was coiled around his neck in hushed tones. His snake friends never liked Black since the beginning, though Snake didn't really know why. He was very talented in, well, pretty much everything. He (usually) had good manners, and was polite to everyone around him. He seemed almost perfect. Maybe too perfect..

"Tried to what? Are your friends talking about me?" Black had appeared behind Snake, whispering dangerously in Snake's ear. Their sudden proximity caused Snake to involuntarily shudder, never knowing how he managed to get so close without any warning from his friends.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, Black! I'll get right to it, says Wilde!" The frightened butler apologized with his eyes shut, not wanting to take a look at Black's menacing face. He rushed forward, only to collide into something and hit his face on a.. surprisingly soft material. His gloved hands came up to rub his nose, and once he took them away from his face, he noticed he was staring into a black, silky material adorned with gold buttons. His gaze trailed up, only to see Black's smiling face staring down at him.

"B-Black! I didn't see you there, says Wilde!" Snake let out a yelp before apologizing, and tried to escape the butler's clutches by sidestepping him. Before he could take a step, his arm was grabbed and pulled back, crashing into Black's chest again. Snake wasn't used to any sort of contact, so he only screwed his eyes shut, looking down and hoping that it would end soon. Black found this somewhat amusing, but he knew he had to come up with an excuse for treating him this way. So he slipped a finger under Snake's chin and forced him to look up.

His eyes were still shut, and his pale lips were set in a thin line, trying not to bite himself, as he knew his fangs would cause him to bleed. Black examined his flushed face for a while longer, before sternly commanding,

"Snake. You have to look at people while they're talking. It's rude to address someone without giving them their full attention."

"S-sorry, says Wilde.." Snake opened his eyes apprehensively, scared of what he might be faced with. His yellow eyes stared up into Black's red ones. Black now smiled wider, not breaking eye contact when he continued.

"See? It's not so bad, is it? Though we're going to have to work on your speech. And your friends will eventually have to go, for that matter."

"W-What?! I'm not leaving my friends! A-and what's wrong with the way I talk?... says Wilde." Snake winced, knowing he was going to get a scolding for speaking back to his superior. He realized Black now had his hands on Snakes' shoulders, and was not about to let him go anytime soon.

"A-ah.. Sorry, Black. I-" Snake was interrupted as a gloved finger traced his jaw line, slowly moving down his neck. He let out a small whimper and looked to the side, allowing Black to do as he pleased. He knew he couldn't oppose Black, so he silently stood there, clenching his hands into fists. Black chuckled, curling white strands of hair around his finger before getting back to the task at hand. He grabbed the snake wrapped around the trembling man and detached it from him, all in one swift motion. Black handled the snake easily, despite its thrashing about.

"Wilde! Give him back!" Snake realized he didn't have the reassuring weight on his shoulders anymore, and shrieked at Black. He didn't feel right without any of his friends. He just felt so.. vulnerable. They had allowed Snake to keep just one friend with him at all times, but the rest had to be locked up in his room. Which he didn't like, but he consented to it. Now though, he was without his precious Wilde, and he didn't like it at all.

"Oh? No 'Says Wilde' this time?" Black smiled down at the enraged butler. Snake pouted in response, vaguely aware of the rising heat going towards his cheeks. He tried to tell himself that it was the anger, but a teasing voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

"Please, Black. Give him back." The smaller butler looked up at his superior through his white bangs and frowned, trying to look commanding. What Snake didn't know, was that Black thought that an angry and flustered Snake was proving to be quite adorable. With that thought in mind, he used the other hand that wasn't restraining Wilde to ruffle Snake's silky hair, pausing to toy with his cowlick. Once he was done, he declared,

"You're going to be in the kitchen, so we can't have any animals in there. You understand, right? I'll take Wilde to the others, so don't worry about him. Now, don't make Bard wait." And with that, Black smiled one last time at him and walked away with Snake's precious Wilde, leaving behind a confused and beet-red Snake.

_Wha- what just happened..?_ Did Snake really just let Black walk away with his only friend? There was no way. He did.

The still blushing butler tried to reason out that he couldn't have done anything, since he knew he couldn't disobey orders, but surely he would've been able to take Wilde back if it weren't for that… Right?

_Ahhh! It's not fair!_ All Black did was simply touch the scaled man! There was no reason why Snake should've been feeling so jittery and nervous. Then again, Snake wasn't used to much human communication, much less contact. That must be the reason he hadn't been able to object. It wasn't that Black had that much control over him. Certainly not.

With his mind made up, but still obviously distraught, Snake was able to de-root himself from that spot. He stumbled off towards the kitchen, steps unsure, as he felt out of place without Wilde.

_Without Wilde. Without anyone._ Snake hated this sudden feeling of loneliness. Trying to shake it off, he noticed that he had reached the kitchen door. He absentmindedly fidgeted with the silver buttons on his coat as he stood there, debating on whether or not he should knock, or just go straight in. He didn't have to decide, since it was at that moment that Finny came sprinting down the hallway, trailing mud on the tiled floor. Meirin chased after Finny, wheezing, yelling things like,

"Finny, for the love of god, stop! I worked hard to clean these floors! Finny you-" The panting maid had noticed Snake standing at the door, and halted her pursuit of the careless boy. She placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Snake knew he should say something about her condition, but Meirin beat him to it.

"I-I'm all right…. I just need… some water.." She managed to gasp out. "Is… Bard in there?"

"A-ah, umm.. I don't know.. but let's get you that water..!" When snake opened the door, he didn't expect to have smoke and ashes pelt his face. But that's exactly what he got, accompanied by a yelling chef with an equally charred face, waving around a giant flamethrower. Bard only flailed about for a few more seconds before the seemingly possessed machinery died down, and the smoke settled.

The once white walls were now stained with black soot, and the tabletops were completely scorched. Atop one of the tables, was a now-melting plate with a pile of ashes sitting on it. The edges of the curtains were burnt, but mostly left untouched, and the pots and pans hanging on some singing hooks were now completely black. Surprisingly, there were no flames left.

_I-is this how one cooks?_ Snake began to fear the ash-covered cook, hoping he wouldn't turn into whatever meal he had burned.

"Woah! What are we going to do when Sebastian-san see this!" Apparently, Finny had come back and had also witnessed the horrible scene in the kitchen. "Oooooh Bard! You're gonna get it~!" The small gardener pointed at Bard with his brown gloves, childish face going perfectly well with his childish words. Finny's smirk fell when Meirin informed him of all the mud he was trailing everywhere, and his face turned red.

"Ah, what are we going to do?!" Meirin repeated the now stressed gardeners' words. She wiped at her large glasses, movements shaky.

"L-let's just keep this a secret, ok? Snake and I can clean up the kitchen, and you and Finny can clean up the halls. But let's make this quick! Before Sebastian-san comes!" Bard pulled Snake into the burnt kitchen once he saw the curt nod from Meirin and handed Snake the broom.

"You sweep up the place; I'm going to try to get this stuff off the walls!" Bard commanded the scaled butler. Snake quickly complied, not wanting to have another confrontation with Black anytime soon.

Roughly after half an hour, Finny had burst in announcing that they were done, and would go back to their original tasks. Bard had tried to make Finny help, but Finny simply hadn't listened and pranced out of the room, leaving Snake and Bard to keep working. Time passed, and they were almost done. Only a single countertop remained, and Snake approached it eagerly, desperate to just be done with the thing.

He hadn't gotten very far when he heard a familiar voice cut in.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Black had appeared at the door, smile ever so charming. The effect was lost on Snake, as he refused to turn around. Black noticed his hunched shoulders and trembling limbs, so he decided to address Bard instead.

"Bard? Master Ciel is getting rather hungry." Black had turned to the cook and noticed the ashes still staining his face and clothing. Black knew what that meant. The food had gone up in flames. Again. The young master would be very displeased. Black felt his smile deform into a grimace.

"You burned it again, didn't you?" At this, the chef let out a nervous laugh, accidentally dropping his cigarette on the floor. Bard bent down to pick it up, but Black's polished heel stomped on it. This caused Bard to cry out, face scarily close to being stepped on. He slowly straightened back up, facing the now smiling Black. "We'll have a talk later."

Bards' eyes widened, almost not believing he was getting off so easily, at least for now. "Y-yes Sebastian-sama!" The blonde cook scrambled off, busying himself with his cutlery. Snake still hadn't turned around, but was nonetheless still listening. Not wanting to take the brunt of the punishment, he began to walk toward his fellow frightened servant, wanting to help him.

He was interrupted once again as his hand was seized. Instead of the icy cold grip he was expecting, Snake found that the fingers weren't digging into him. No, instead, he felt a spark of electricity go past his glove, into his hand, and make its way up his arm. He shuddered, not sure of what to make of the weird feeling that washed over him. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt his eyes widen. Everything else seemed to fade away, and all that mattered was the simple contact that was sending warmth all throughout Snake's body.

_Just w-what is this feeling?_ Snake wondered if everyone felt like this every time two people held hands. Snake noticed that Black was still not letting go. He was terrified to turn around, but he knew he had to face Black. Once the scaled man was done with the extremely hard task of turning his body towards Black, he finally looked up at his face.

Snake had always known that Black had one of the most attractive faces he had ever seen, but he had refrained from looking directly at him as much as he could. He didn't think he was worthy to even be seen by such godly people. Hell, even Finny was attractive, and he was just a teen! Snake always felt so out of place here at the mansion.

Snake took note of Black's perfectly smooth, porcelain-like skin and felt a twinge of jealousy. Snake wanted to move on from that, so he settled for inspecting his pitch-black hair. He noticed that while some of it was tucked back, stray stands still fell forward, trying to obscure his high cheek bones and small nose. The silver-haired butler found that to be irritating. Nothing should obscure such beauty. (Beauty? Wait, what are you thinking?)

Without giving it a second thought, Snake reached up and pulled the silky obsidian locks back, furthering his inspection of Black's face. He stared into the deep, deep red pools that were his eyes, reminding him of blood. His eyes trailed down, and he started paying attention to Black's rosy, moving lips.

_Moving…? Wait.._ Ah! Black had been talking! And Snake hadn't been listening! Wait, screw that! Snake had _touched_ his superior! This was horrifying. What was Snake going to say? He couldn't really say anything. More importantly, what was going to be his punishment? Would he have to sleep outside? Would he get punched in the face like Bard? Would he be pushed off a cli-

_Enough!_ Snake had barely noticed he had frozen up, thumb poised over Black's cheek. Black still showing that darn beautiful smile. Snake finally came to his senses and pulled his hand away. Or at least he tried to, because that hand was captured as well. Black gently pulled, leaning slightly into Snake's open palm; letting Snake touch him. Even beneath gloved fingertips, Snake was able to tell how soft and cool Black's skin was. The flushed butler did what he was too scared to do earlier, and caressed Black's cheek.

Snake had never even though of coming into physical contact with anyone, besides his snake friends. Now though, he didn't see why he never wanted to. It felt… nice. Really nice. Snake wondered if this was just with Black, or if it was like that with everyone else, but he pushed that thought aside; wanting to relish in the touch as much as possible. Snake closed his eyes, almost not believing that this was reality. Wanting to prove himself wrong, he peeped one eye open. Black's slender eyes bore into him. His superior kept smiling down at him. This time though, it felt a bit… different.

It was filled with warmth, still with a hint of his usual charm. Snake couldn't take the intensity of his gaze and turned his head to the left. Letting out a shaky breath, he wondered why his heart was beating so fast, and why he was getting goose bumps on the skin that wasn't scaled. He decided he could ask Wordsworth and the others later. Right now, he thought it was too risky to go on any further; so he began to pull his hand away, but was stopped for the umpteenth time.

"A-ah… Black, I-I.." The flustered butler stammered, trying to protest; but it was to no avail, seeing as he couldn't force the words out. Internally, he didn't _really_ want Black to stop. But he had to. Snake was feeling way too confused to continue.

Black brought the captured hand up to his lips and paused, still looking at the blushing Snake before him. Snake simply looked back in curiosity. The head butler kissed Snake's gloved hand, causing Snake to shiver. When Black pulled back, he took note of the scaled man's tomato-red face and trembling body, and grinned widely. Using it as an excuse to search the room for unwanted audience, he pulled the shuddering butler into a gentle hug. He placed his chin on top of soft, white hair, eyes looking around the room. Finding that Bard had abandoned his post (he didn't know if he should be pleased or not), he ran his hand up and down Snake's back assuredly, trying to get the still-shivering boy to calm down.

* * *

Sebastian was used to such reactions. If he ever pulled anything like what he did to Snake on any women, some would even faint. Recently, he had learned that men could be the same way. Especially that annoying Grell, or whatever the hell he was. The only person who remained impassive during such flirtatious acts, was his young master. That was a different matter, though. Sebastian didn't want to think about that right now. All he cared about at the moment, was the newest additions of servants that he held in his arms.

He knew Snake was being lied to, but surely Snake wouldn't have to find out. Sebastian would soon grow bored of him, so there was no real danger to doing what he was doing right now. Or at least Sebastian hoped so. He hoped his fascination for the scaled man would fade away with time, for he didn't want to disobey his young master's orders.

A pair of arms that tentatively wrapped around his middle pulled him away from his thoughts. He smiled against Snake's head, remembering that he was holding the cute butler in his arms. He desperately wanted to try out _other_ things, just to see what kind of expressions he could pull, and he knew that they were alone, but he refrained from doing so. Sebastian didn't want to scare him off, so he settled for keeping him in that warm hug, toying with his adorable little cowlick.

Sebastian was just happy to have him there, at least for now.

_AN: Reading the chapters where Snake was introduced, I noticed that he's not as compliant as I remember him ouo; Sorry about that, but I've been in Mexico for 2 weeks, and I wrote this while I was over there and didn't have access to the interwebs, so I couldn't really do any research… But I'll be coming up with a cover picture for this soon! So umm.. please bear with me if this chapter seemed a bit wonky ouo; Also, I originally wanted to write this is Snake's point of view, so that's why Sebastian is called Black. But I guess I ended up putting Sebastian's own thoughts in too. Ah, this whole chapter has so many bugs and errors.. I'M SORRY-_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since that particular.. incident happened. Master Smile had gotten his meal; somehow Black had managed to cook something up, though Snake never knew how. Bard had gotten off with a measly punch to the face, since Black seemed to be in a good mood at the time. None of the servants- except for Snake, of course- knew what the reason behind it was, but they didn't question it. Master Smile was a bit grumpy that the food was burned, but didn't say anything else. Snake had calmly walked off into his sleeping quarters that night, and once he was in, he promptly collapsed on his bed; almost squashing Oscar in the process.

"_Snake! Are you all right?!"_ Emily hissed in concern. The collapsed man absently nodded, trying to recollect his thoughts. He rolled over on his back, allowing his scaled friends to curl around him. Wilde slithered his way over to him, wrapping around Snake's wrist.

"_What did the bastard do to you?"_ He demanded loudly. Apparently, Wilde had told everyone else once what happened when he was so _rudely_ thrown into their room by Black, and had rallied up the rest of the snakes up against the head servant. Snake knew this because everyone else hissed in response, urging him to answer so they could hurry up and take their revenge. The white-haired butler only shook his head, not knowing how to explain anything.

"No, he didn't do much.. he let me go really easily, though. I was sure he would p-punish me.." Snake spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to wake his fellow servants up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask Goethe and the others anymore. Not while they were plotting Black's demise, at the very least.

"_Punish?! For what?! Not looking at him?!"_ Wilde hissed incredulously.

"Oh right, you weren't there when it happened… Well, it started when Finny came running down the hallway.." Snake proceeded to re-tell his story, and in very vague words, he told them of the kiss to his hand (Snake gripped said hand tightly at this point), and their embrace. They all stayed subdued during the story, except for Oscar, who urged Snake on by lightly tapping his head to the man's forehead whenever he faltered.

Snake was done with his little tale and looked around nervously at his circle of friends. He wasn't sure what he was looking for in their gazes. Rejection? Disgust? Resentment? He found none of that, though. Only their usual warm and loving expressions, with a slight tinge of confusion. He smiled shakily at them, glad to have someone to rely on. Snake didn't care if his only friends were these cold-blooded animals; they were more than he could ever hope to have.

"_Wow. Okay. So um.. everyone else on board with completely pulverizing this asshole?_" Wilde prompted, and the rest hissed in agreement, causing a very confused butler to stare in disbelief.

"W-what?!" With his voice rising, Snake half-stood up. He quickly realized his mistake and covered his own mouth, swiveling around to stare at the door. When no enraged butlers by the name of Black stormed in, he sat back down and gave out a small sigh. In low whispers, he continued, "You can't hurt him! I didn't necessarily push him away, y'know?" Snake tried to reason out with them, hoping they would understand the strange feeling he had in his chest. They, however, were quick to explain that away.

"_Of course not! He's a filthy manipulator who only cares about himself! He knows how to get what he wants, and I'm not surprised he didn't take it any further. That bastard. I hope he rots in hell."_ Emily was quick to reply. It was strange to hear them curse, since they rarely did it. Snake had once overheard them talking about his innocence, though he didn't really get what they meant by that. Now that he was older, he understood some of it, though not _everything_.

Then again, there were _still_ a lot of things he didn't understand. He remembered when he walked into Joker's tent one night, looking for mice to feed his friends, and instead found Joker lying on the bed, grunting and making the sheets covering him rise and fall. Goethe had instantly wrapped around Snake's skull, covering his eyes and causing temporary blindness, while a flustered Joker angrily kicked them out. When Snake tried to ask them what had happened, they all looked around nervously at each other before slithering away. He decided to go back another day, and upon finding a questionable magazine of girls with strange outfits, he decided his search was useless and headed back. Snake never found out anything else, though his curiosity was never quenched, he never uttered another word about it.

He briefly wondered if this was going to be another one of those incidents, if he asked them about his feelings, they would all run away. He was debating on if he should ask anyways, when Webster piped in and suggested Snake should get his rest. Snake was all too glad to oblige, deciding to deal with his blood-thirsty friends another day. He'd just have to find someone else to ask, he figured.

Now returning to the present day, Snake found himself helping out in the kitchen again, though he was careful not to burn anything. He had a friend with him this time- Oscar- though he was currently coiled up in a corner, resting. Snake was talking quietly with Bard, a bit more comfortable with his companions here at the mansion. The chef was teaching him how to bake cookies, a simple enough task. Snake's first batch turned out to be a shapeless lump on a tray, which Finny promptly stole and ate, claiming it was still good, if maybe a bit undercooked. He still ate it though, saying he liked cookie dough better anyways.

"Hey Snake! I'm gonna go to the garden real quick and pick some spices. Why don't you try cooking up another batch and see if they come out a bit better?" Bard picked up a basket and headed out, with Oscar following; most likely to catch some prey.

"A-all right..!" Snake called out as the door was closing. He realized he was suddenly alone in the kitchen, but tried not to let it get to him too much. He went about his way, taking care of his new task. He was sure to be extra careful this time, recalling Bard's instructions. Once he finished putting the new tray into the oven, he turned around and got a face full of Black's jacket.

"My my, I never knew you could cook," Black placed his hands on Snakes' shoulders, gently prying him off, though still not removing his grasp. The scaled man flushed and looked up at him. He wasn't sure if he should be glad that Oscar wasn't here or not.

"I-it.. They're just cookies… A-and besssides.. Bard is t-teaching me how…" Snake mumbled, feeling slightly proud despite his humble words.

"I see, I see. I don't see Bard around here, though. Not even one of your friends, which I'm glad to see you obey orders when I say 'no animals allowed in the kitchen'," Snake felt a twinge of shame here, knowing Oscar had only left the room, and Black so happened to walk in during that time. He only nodded and let him continue. "I came in here to prepare a cup of tea for myself. Would you like some?" Black asked, but didn't really let Snake respond as he put his arm around his shoulder and led him to the counter with a few stools.

"O-oh Bla-ack, I don't want t-to take up your ti-ime…" The scaled butler stammered, gratefully taking a seat as he felt his legs start to get wobbly. Black smiled at him before turning to put a kennel on the stove. He called over his shoulder to Snake.

"Oh no, you are not wasting my time. You make my time with you quite… valuable," Snake could see his usual smile plastered on his face and quickly averted his gaze. _Some sort of praise?_ He wasn't used to that kind of thing, so he looked at the other stool beside him; trying not to grin widely.

_Ah, but doesn't Master Smile take up all of his time? And even if he _does_ get a break, wouldn't he rather spend it alone, with some much-needed quiet? Master Smile tends to be a bit demanding.._ Gathering up all of his courage, Snake decided to ask Black about this. Bronte and the others always told him to be considerate, and he wanted to live up to their expectations.

…. He might've also wanted Black to hurry up and leave before Oscar finished his meal and discovered the two… He most certainly was _not_ being selfish! He was actually trying to look after his master! …. Or more like his own friends, since Black didn't seem to be much affected by their poison… He seemed to have a huge amount of willpower for Master Smile. Snake wondered if the boy knew how lucky he was to have someone like that.

His thoughts brought him back to Master Smile, and he returned to the present. He noticed that Black was talking to him. Again. Again, he had not listened to a word he said. _This definitely isn't going to make me look good.. I hope I don't get punished like Bard..!_

"Snake? Oh my, you seem to have daydreamt again. Am I really that much of a bore?" Snake looked up and saw that Black was still at the oven; back turned and face obscured. Still, Snake knew that he probably had that irritating smile painted on him.

_Wait… I'm not getting lectured? Is this a test of sorts?_ "Is this a trick question?" Snake spoke without hesitation, and with no pauses, nor stuttering. This would've been a proud moment for him -being able to independently talk- if they weren't such rude words. Which he belatedly realized. He quickly covered his mouth, wide eyes boring into Black's back; searching for tense movements, which usually led to violence. Even though it was always self-controlled and precise, an angry Black was a scary Black.

And because of this expectation, Snake was surprised to hear the man chuckle. "Oh Snake, you shouldn't worry. I'm not giving you your exam. Those come later," Black had turned around with two cups in hand and daintily handed one to the bewildered servant. Snake squeaked out a small thanks and Black nodded in reply. He then proceeded to sit across from the scaled man, smiling softly at him.

"W-what do you mean l-later..?" Snake asked, returning to their conversation. He looked down at the milky tea, waiting for it to cool down a bit.

"Why of course, I have to evaluate your progress as a Phantomhive servant. Even if Master Ciel hired you himself -for whatever reason I do not know- I must assess your qualities and make recommendations," Black sipped at his tea, adding a mumbled, "Though it's likely he'll ignore them.."

_Ah, so he does get annoyed! And yet he still remains as loyal as ever!_ Snake suppressed his giggle with a gloved hand when he heard the last part, uncertain if Black would tolerate this sort of 'speaking ill' of Master. Then he looked back at him and saw that Black was smiling, a hint of amusement glimmering in his eyes. Snake now knew that he let the remark out on purpose and grinned back at him; reveling in their friendly conversation.

Snake was glad he was being given this much leeway, and not facing the typical polite, yet cold head butler. He wondered if he could talk with him like this on more than one occasions, and found himself looking forward to their next meeting; whenever that might be. For now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with the man, so returned to the present.

… Back to the present.. That means back to the bossy Master.. Which means back to the extremely busy Black who normally doesn't have time for things like this. Suddenly, Snake didn't feel too cheerful..

* * *

Sebastian watched the other across from him, smiling at the adorable burst of joy that appeared on his face. He knew talking about his master like that wasn't a respectful thing to do, but it didn't bother him much. His master wasn't there to hear him, and he was still being loyal, so he figured all was well. It was worth it, anyways. To see Snake's smiling face.

_He must smile more often. It suits him better than his usual timid expression. Though those are pleasing to see, too._

Alas, to Sebastian's dismay, Snake let the smile slip right off his face and replaced it with a small frown. His eyes lost their gold sparkle as he seemed to be deep in thought. Sebastian examined him; a bit carelessly and obviously seeing as Snake would probably not even notice him. He had left to his own little world, yet again. Sebastian huffed and tried not to lose his patience. Sometimes he was as fickle as his own master.

He reached out for Snake with his shoulder in sight. However, he stopped as he heard Snake speak up, hand hovering above aforementioned shoulder.

"M-master Smile can be a bit d-demanding, r-r-right..? Master B-black probably doesn't ha-ave time for th-these kind of things-ss…" Snake was busy examining his tea like it was the most spectacular thing he'd ever seen. _Was this his way of telling me to leave? After trying so hard to be nice to the kid? Ok, he's not really a kid, but this was still rude!_ Sebastian would have none of that.

The head butler cupped his cheek, making Snake finally look up at him. Black stared at him with a slight frown, about to start his lecture; but those damn eyes stopped him yet again. They were a hazy amber with flecks of green, and Sebastian stopped to marvel at them. He had never seen Snakes' eyes like this! He gave a soft smile and leaned over the counter to get a better view of them.

"My my, are you kicking me out of this kitchen? What a shame, I was starting to enjoy your company, though I see this might have simply been one-sided," Sebastian let his eyebrows furrow as he put on an air of mock-hurt.

"N-no..! I just th-thought that we wouldn't have t-time to do this a-again.." Snake trailed off, biting his lip as if to prevent himself from saying anything else.

_Ah, this is not good. It would seem that my little servant has started to care for me… Though that's not necessarily a bad thing either.. The others already do so more than what I believe is healthy._ Sebastian was having a bit of a dilemma. He could go down one path and cut off what was starting to fester. It'd be safer that way, since he'd have no one clinging on to him once the contract with his master was fulfilled. He could easily slip away, but he preferred if others try not to research him. It'd save them him the trouble of being summoned by a pack of sniffling idiots that were pretty useless, since they usually didn't offer their souls.

Or he could go down the other one, which led to… well, more deceit, really. Sebastian could humor the servant; allow him to think he was significant. He would eventually know the truth -but only at the end- when Sebastian had his interest fully quenched. Sure, it was selfish, but since when did demons care?

Sebastian looked back down upon Snake's flustered face and decided he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to steal the man's innocence, and perhaps his soul while he was at it. He knew his betrayal would be a lovely spice to his soul, and found that he couldn't wait any longer.

Remembering Snake's adorable explanation, Sebastian replied, "It's true that my master takes a large portion of my time up, but I could always make some extra room for you. As I said before, my time spent with you is valuable.." Sebastian let his eyes travel over the scaled butler's face, pausing to rest at pale pink lips that were currently being bitten into.

Sebastian didn't like that. If anyone should be able to bite those silky lips, it should be him. Feeling strangely possessive, Sebastian leaned forward, but not before he was stopped by a small,

"V-valuable..? R-really..?" Sebastian tore his gaze from Snake's mouth and moved up to his eyes. He found that he wasn't the only one staring at lips. This made him smile wider.

"Mm, very. Let me show you how much…" And with that, Sebastian closed the small gap between them and proceeded to kiss the man.

_Strange, he tastes of lemons.._ Sebastian thought it was a bit peculiar, but he found that didn't mind. He wasn't fond of sweet things anyways. In fact, he was finding this particular taste to be quite intoxicating. He tried to move slow as to not scare the servant that much, but the task of not just delving into that hot cavern and taking everything for himself was getting harder to keep up. Sebastian stood from his seat and now fully leaned over the counter, one hand threading through Snake's hair and pulling his bangs back while the other gripped the edge was a way of supporting himself.

He was surprised at the timid hands that came to rest on his shoulders, trying to pull him in, but he deemed they were more than welcome. Also when Snake finally decided to kiss back –or at least try to- Sebastian became impatient and acted on impulse. He hastily pushed the tea set away, for once not caring if he made a mess, and pulled the now shivering man onto the counter. Surprised, Snake flung his arms around Sebastian's neck as held on tightly, knees now on the marble top. His lips opened in a gasp, and Sebastian opened his eyes to see if Snake really was inviting him. He found that he was _not_, as his eyes were scrunched shut and his cheeks were beet-red, and the demon couldn't help but wonder if he _knew_ how charming he was being, or if he was just a natural and never had the chance to find out.

Sebastian somehow knew this was his first kiss though –first kisses were always so clumsy and cute- so he settled for choice two. This made him more intrigued, because if this was him _untrained_, then…

At that moment, Snake tore away as he gulped down some much-needed air. Sebastian didn't really need much air –one of his many demonic qualities- so he got a bit annoyed and pulled Snake under again, relishing in those wonderful lemon-flavored lips. Sebastian kept pulling him forward until their chests were flush with one another and Snake had his knees precariously close to the edge, backside sticking out in the air. Sebastian smirked, momentarily breaking the kiss and imagined how lovely it would be to take that little pert ass and pound into it over this table…

But no, Sebastian needed to take it slow.. well, as slow as he could manage, for Snake's sake. He didn't want to frighten the poor man anyways. Still, he wanted to see how far he could push it..

Speaking of pushing, Snake was now applying more pressure against his lips, and though that was probably from the fear of falling over the edge, Sebastian preferred to think that it was Snake's desire rising. The superior decided he had enough and placed his hands behind Snakes' knees, effectively pushing him onto his lap. Snake immediately wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and his grip on Sebastians' shoulders tightened considerably. The trembling man gasped in surprise again, and this time Sebastian took the chance, slipping his tongue inside. The taste of lemons significantly increased as he explored, and he found a hint of… honey..?

Ok, Sebastian took it back. He decided that honey was now one of his favorites despite its sweetness. Besides, it was just a hint. Still, Sebastian wanted more and poked at Snake's tongue, coaxing it to come out and play. The head butler noticed Snake's increased shuddering and rubbed his hands on his back, forming slow circles. Snake seemed to calm a bit and he started to participate as he pushed back up on Sebastian's slick muscle.

Sebastian decided he's never found another person who could kiss quite like this. Sure, there had been the occasional fuck who wanted to indulge in kissing, and though they were usually good at it, too.. Sebastian couldn't explain it. It was always missing something.. It had plenty of lust and want, but.. there was no..

Snake lightly pulled back to get more air, and a quivering strand of saliva connected the two pairs of mouths. It was quickly cut in half as gravity pulled it down, and Sebastian found himself staring at the sight before him. Snake's face was completely red, same shade as his now irritated and plump lips, a bit of drool forming at the corners. His hair was tangled now, since Sebastian's hand couldn't stop playing with the silver strands. In fact, it was still raking through it now. He smiled at the sight, oddly feeling that surge of possessiveness flow through him again. Then, he noticed the cowlick atop his head was now loosely formed into a heart.

Sebastian's interest peaked as he wondered if it would be able to reveal his emotions.

… Emotion. Emotion! That's what was missing from his kisses! Real emotions anyways, other than need. Well, why _would_ a demon kiss with emotion? They only fucked because of lust. There was no need for anything else. Especially not love. Demons couldn't love. It was one of the emotions they couldn't feel. Even the humans he occasionally slept with didn't kiss like that. They were all just one-night stands. And.. Sebastian was glad for that. It meant no questions, and especially no trouble. They were just used for relieving stress. That was exactly what he needed.

So why did Sebastian care..? He looked into Snake's lovely gold irises, hoping to find the answers. He didn't find the ones he needed, though. He found the love there. But not the why. _Why?_ Sebastian was trying to find some excuse to leave, but was interrupted with,

"B-black..? Are y-you oka-ay..?" Snake tentatively raised his hand and swept the back of his knuckles across Sebastian's cheek. The superior found himself closing his eyes to better appreciate the touch. He decided right then and there that he couldn't afford to care. He had no time for a weak emotion like that. He would just hurry and fuck the guy, then resume his work.

In fact, if he wanted to, he could just take him right now. He'd easily say yes, he seemed to be very willing. And if he hesitated, Sebastian could easily convince him. Yes, it was the easiest way. He would take it.

And with that in mind, he simply resumed to kiss Snake, pushing him up against his chest. This action caused Snake's bottom to brush up on Sebastian's groin, and Sebastian let out a small moan into Snake's mouth. The scaled butler gasped in response, shivering at the movement.

"Bl-black.." He managed in between kisses. Snake moved back and ground his erection against Sebastian's. Snake tore away from their heated kiss and threw his head back, allowing his bangs to fall clear from his face. The superior took this chance to bite and suckle at Snake's neck through his collar.

"I wonder.. I saw some scales on your chest before, but do you have them anywhere else?" Sebastian gnawed at his tie, loosening it so he could finally gain access to a pearly white column, scales unevenly distributed about. He licked at a patch and Snake gasped, grinding down harder. Sebastian chuckled in amusement. _So they're sensitive._ Sebastian stored that piece of information away, for later. For now, Sebastian brushed his hand over the tent in Snake's pants, pleased to say he was fully hard. Snake moaned in appreciation and dug his nails in to the head butler's coat.

This encouraged Sebastian to undo the zipper and reach in, quickly finding his target and wrapping gloved fingers around Snake's shaft. He felt goose bumps rise underneath his tongue from where he was sucking on Snake's neck. Sebastian then realized how.. big Snake was. He moved his fingers about, trying to better assess the situation. He was huge! And this man had never..? Sebastian was amazed. He was seriously considering if he should let the guy top, but his lack of experience didn't seem worth it… Well.. He'd have to think about it.

For now, Sebastian just let his hand take over as he thumbed over the head and elicited a loud groan from Snake. He smiled against his throat, gently biting down on the skin before him.

"A-ahh.. W-what..?" Snake managed to breathe out.

_Was this man asking a question? Surely he can't be that uneducated, right?_ Sebastian knew that even Finny had a vague idea of sex. So surely…

"Have you never done this before, Snake?" Sebastian relinquished Snake's neck and took a look at his face, wanting to confirm it. His hand never stopped moving, though. He liked to see this writhing Snake. The shivering man only shook his head; eyes scrunched shut and mouth open in a small 'o'.

_No? This would be extremely fun._ Sebastian took the chance to lean forward and kiss the man, instantly sliding his tongue right in. Snake eagerly played, but faltered a bit when Sebastian decided to increase the speed. It only took a few more minutes after that, and Snake promptly exploded in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian pumped a few more times, milking him. He had cried out and bit the superior's tongue roughly, and he slumped forward. Sebastian was surprised to taste blood in his mouth from Snake's bite. He smirked. _This kid could be quite the entertainer._

Snake panted against Sebastian's shoulder, arms tightly coiled around his neck. He started to move a few more minutes after, kissing his way from Sebastian's shoulder, past his neck and past his jaw, to finally stop at his lips. He lazily kissed, sloppy and wet. Sebastian felt his chest constrict, but quickly clamped down on that and shoved it away. He instead focused on their kiss, which even now had some emotion to it. He greedily lapped them up.

"So.. You've never.. done that before..? Not even.. to.. yourself..?" Sebastian asked in between kisses, curiosity growing exponentially. Snake only shook his head again, completely flustered. _Not even to himself? He's missing out._ Sebastian chuckled and pulled back. He also pulled his hand out of the confines of Snake's pants, looking down to see a wet spot. His gloves were also soiled, but no matter. It was worth it. About to pull them off, Snake stopped him and pulled his hand to his lips. His tongue poked out and lapped up the residue on Sebastian's gloves. Sebastian stared at him while he cleaned him up, utterly turned on.

_I will not be able to restrain myself if he keeps this up.._ Sebastian coughed lightly and Snake looked back up, only now seeming to realize what he had done. Flushed, he let out a worried,

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry.. I-I wanted to know wh-what it tasted like.." His eyes glued to the ground, avoiding Sebastian's stare. Sebastian only chuckled.

"So what was it like? Any good?" Snake seemed to blush even more.

"S-salty I guess.. It wasn't bad.." He licked his lips, as if to remember the taste. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and kissed him harshly, tasting the remnants for himself. He decided that if he went any further, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he gently pulled away, declaring,

"Let's get you cleaned up," The head butler lifted Snake by his hips and set him back up on the countertop, leg dangling over the edge. Like this, Snake was taller than him, and Sebastian had to look up as Snake caught his lips once more. It ended all too fast, at least for Sebastian. Snake seemed pretty tired though, and he was back to panting again.

Finally, he stood from his seat and walked over to another counter to grab some paper towels. He came back and wiped at the sticky residue left on Snake's pants and a few drops that clung to his uniform. He then discarded his gloves and threw them in the trash, along with the towels.

"W-wait.. What about y-you..?" Snake had the audacity to ask. Sebastian turned back to face the blushing butler sitting in the counter. His gold eyes slightly wide and irritated lips set in a small pout. His fly was still down, and Sebastian could see a glimpse of green fabric underneath. Sebastian desperately wanted. But not right now. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Do not worry about me. Just keep doing what I did to you, yourself. It'll help desensitize. That's all you have to do for me. Do you understand?" Sebastian stated in an almost clinical tone, but added under his breath, "Cutie." Snake somehow managed to hear, though Sebastian didn't know how since it wasn't intended to be heard. Still, the results were nice since Snake's face flushed again. He simply nodded. Sebastian smiled and proceeded to instruct, "Now go replace your uniform, I'll clean the rest of this up." He looked at the shattered tea set on the ground, liquid forming puddles.

"Y-yes Master Black!" Snake leaped from the counter and was about to leave when Sebastian called out,

"Oh, and Snake? You can call me Sebastian," He declared. Snake glanced back and grinned.

"Yes Sebastian-sama!" And practically skipped away.

_That servant… How am I possibly going to go through with this..?_ Sebastian smiled and slowly shook his head. He walked over to the oven and pulled out the until now forgotten batch of cookies. They were a bit lumpy, but he decided to give them a try.

They weren't bad. The man could cook a little, too. Sebastian mulled over his situation while eating them. Quite frankly, he was in deep shit. He looked back down at the batch, deciding he'd have to go back and offer Snake some. Before Finny came around and stole them, at least. Yes, that gave him an excuse to go see him again. Ignoring the annoying feeling in his chest, he decided he would do just that.

He looked down at the tent in his own pants and decided that it could wait. He had.. other business to take care of..

_AN: Long chapter! Hurray! And I'm sorry for the lack of chapters updated! I have no excuse ;n; Please forgive me? You can have one of Snake's wonderful cookies..? Oh and about that cover picture, you can find it on my deviantart, same username! And if you find any mistakes, sorry! Please point them out for me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to say that I'll be discontinuing this series. I've lost my muse. I might write something short to add to this every now and then, but I'll stop this for now. If you'd like to take the story up yourself, you can do so! Just inform me first so I can read what you've got!


End file.
